Kiss The Girl
by onewomanshow
Summary: JONAS. He never really noticed before how beautiful she was, she was either freaking out or passing out. And now that he has can he work up the courage to just kiss the girl? Kevin/Macy
1. Any Other JONAS Number One Fan

_A/N : I do not own JONAS or any of the characters. This story is sort of based of the song, 'Kiss the Girl', hence the title._

He never really noticed it before, the way her brown eyes sparkled in the light, the way her smile made your, more importantly, his heart melt, and how her she never let anything get her down. Like the time when she realized her singing was horrible.

But then again how could he notice it, whenever she was around him and his brothers, she switched from graceful athlete to hallway hazard in a matter of seconds.

And although it probably left him in aching pain, he had to admit it was pretty cute. How her cheeks turned a bright crimson red and how she immediately felt bad for harming her favorite band in the whole wide world.

"Hey Kevin, ready for lunch?" Snapping out of his train of thought he turned his eyes from the bubbly brunette casually talking with her fellow teammates to find his brothers and best friend Stella waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh um , yeah."

"Cool, lets go then." Joe replied before walking toward the cafeteria area with Nick and Stella closely behind.

"So, Kevin. What were you staring at earlier? Better yet, who?"

"Who? What? Me? Staring?" He asked confused. "I wasn't staring." He responded trying to prevent his voice from doing that freaky high thing it did whenever he told a lie.

"Are you sure? To me, it kind of looked like you were checking out Macy."

"What!?" Kevin blurted out. Thankfully, his mouth was free of milk. Don't want a repeat of Stella and the singing incident do we?

"Yeah dude, your face got the really dreaming look."

"No it didn't."

"Yeah, it did."

"Guys, just leave him alone. If he said he wasn't checking Macy out then he wasn't and Joe, watch how youre eating. Do you know how much it cost to make that shirt?" Stella added in an attempt to break up an argument before it even started and prevent Joe from ruining a perfectly good shirt.

"Thanks, Stella, Besides, I dont even like her like that." This much was true, he didn't know whether this feeling he felt whenever he saw her calm, and at peace, or playing one of the many sports she participated in was because he liked her as a friend or as something more.

"She's just like _any other JONAS number one fan_ who can't get over the fact they were JONAS and go to her school,_ weird, erratic, spastic, and clum-sy..._Now what are you guys staring at?" He asked before turning around to catch a heart-broken Macy standing in the doorway on the verge of tears before running away.

"Macy!" Stella calls out preparing to go after her, only to get beaten to the punch by Kevin.

_A/N: Reviews are most definitely appreciated. The next chapter will hopefully be up soon and longer. _


	2. Kiss The Girl

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! I didn't think this story would do that well. Thank you!_

Macy was quietly sitting on a bench in her glass bubble thinking about all of the other girls who dont injure a Jonas, forget to breath around a Jonas, or pass out around a Jonas on a daily basis, when there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." She answered her voice cracking.

She heard the figure walk in but paid no attention to it.

"Macy, I'm- "Kevin started only to be cut off by Macy herself.

"Didn't you notice the sign? It says Danger, keep out."

"I did notice the sign, but I dont care about that now. I care about you and only you at the moment." He replied throwing her a sly wink.

_Breathe Macy, breathe. He's just a normal guy; you're just a normal girl. Breathe. _She reminded herself as Kevin of Jonas said he _only _cared about her right now _and_ threw her a wink.

"You aren't afraid to be in here alone with me where no one can hear your screams of torture when I become that _weird, erratic, spastic, and clumsy_ _number one fan _again?

His face fell as she remembered the exact words he called her.

"Actually, I'm glad I'm in here alone with you where no one can hear my screams of torture." He answered chuckling.

"Why'd you come after me?" She asked confused.

"Because I hurt your feelings and I should've of just told you the truth."

"Kevin, you didn't hurt my feelings. I am just a weird, erratic, spastic, and clumsy number one fan."

"No! Don't you ever say that! You're so much more. You're sweet, genuine, caring, excellent at sports, and downright adorable."

"Tha-Tha." She begins to stutter then takes some even deep breaths. _Out with the bad air, in with the good. "_Thank you, no one ever called me that before."

"What, excellent at sports? They have to be blind not to see that. " He asks almost completely shocked that someone with her grace on the field has never been called excellent at sports before.

"No, not that, downright adorable."

"Oh". He replies his mouth making an O shape.

"Yeah, and what's with all of this you've should've of just told me the truth thing?"

He knew this moment was coming.

_I might as well get this over with. _He thought to himself before taking a deep breath and answering her question.

"Macy, I, I really like you."

"I know that."

"No, I really_, really _like you."

"Oh." She responded completely flustered that a guy who could have any girl in the world likes her as more than a friend.

"Yeah, so there I said, and you aren't this weird, spastic fan girl. I confessed my love for you and you haven't fainted yet."

**_THUD._**

That was the sound Macy's body made as it came colliding with the ground underneath. Thankfully, she landed on a nice, soft patch of grass.

"Macy! Are you ok?" He asked as he quickly rushed to her side.

Blinking twice, she finally groaned. "Oh no."

"Did you break something? What hurts?" He asked, concern showing in his voice.

"No. But I had the best dream ever and now it's over." She answered sitting up.

"And that dream was?" He asked smugly.

"You came comforting me and told me you liked me _a lot_."

"Mace, that wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?" She asked perplexed.

"Nope. " He answers before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"FINALLY!" Someone shouted in the distance.

Breaking the kiss they release each other and look to their left to find their friends smiling from ear to ear.

Opening the door, Kevin asks "Do you mind? I kind of want to kiss my _girlfriend _in peace." Earning a gasp from Macy as he used the world 'girlfriend' so freely.

"But I want to know what happened!" Stella whines.

"I got this." Joe mouths to Kevin.

"Oh em gee, is she wearing polyester?"

"Where!?" With that, Stella takes off running to solve another fashion emergency.

Laughing at his fashionista friend he quietly closes the door and asks "Now where were we?"

"I believe, _we_, were right here." Macy answers connecting their lips for a second time in the many years to come.

_Kiss the girl._

_A/N: Sadly, this is the end. I had a lot of fun writing it. :)_


End file.
